Mine
by Trb.bangtanboys
Summary: [Hopemin] vs [Yoonmin] Hoseok melepaskan Jimin pada Yoongi kerana menganggap dirinya sudah tidak memerlukan Jimin lagi. Tapi , nyatanya, nafsu Hoseok menginginkan Jimin. Namun, Yoongi tak ingin melepas Jimin walau Jimin sendiri yang memintanya. YAOI BoyXBoy Lemon Rape BDSM Hard sex
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Mine**

 **Disclaimer: BangtanBoys milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka. Jalan cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang lain, tidak berniat memplagiat, hanya terinspirasi.**

 **Couple: [YoonMin] [HopeMin]**

 **chapter 1**

* * *

 _Jika kehadiranku di samping mu hanya mengecewakan mu atau memuakkan mu. Tolong beri tau aku, agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu dengan menjauh darimu._

* * *

"Hyung~"

Jimin melangkah masuk ke studio di dorm. Dia tersenyum melihat Yoongi masih berkutat dengan lagunya. Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi lalu memeluk leher Yoongi.

Yoongi merengut tidak suka. Yoongi dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan di lehernya. Jimin cemberut namun tidak lama karna ia memang mengenal sifat hyungnya yang satu ini. Sifatnya...Kasar.

"Hyung...Ayo turun makan. Yang lain sudah menunggu mu. Kau tidak menyentuh sebutir nasi pun sejak kemarin.." Jimin berpindah ke tepi Yoongi, menarik lengan namja itu. Berusaha meraih perhatian Yoongi.

"JANGAN MENGANGGU KU ! SANA PERGI ! BERISIK !" Yoongi menolak tubuh Jimin dengan kasar sehingga Jimin terdorong ke belakang. Namun, bukan Jimin namanya kalo dia mengalah hanya karna ditolak sekali.

Jimin melangkah mendekati plug komputer. Lalu, Jimin mencabut plug itu. Jimin tersengih karna sekarang Yoongi sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk absen makan malam.

"PARK JIMIN .."

Jimin membalik tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang megepal tangan kedua tangannya.

"APA-YANG-KAU-LAKUKAN?!"

"Wae? Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan lirikmu. Jadi, aku mencabut plug itu. Nah, sekarang Hyung akan turun makan kan?" Jimin memasang tampang tidak bersalah. Seolah-olah Jimin tidak melakukan sebarang kesalahan.

PLAKK

Jimin terdiam. Pipinya panas. Perih. Jimin bahkan tidak sadar kapan Yoongi berdiri dihadapannya. Apa yang Jimin tahu, Yoongi menamparnya.

"KAU TAHU BETAPA SULITNYA UNTUK MENULIS LIRIK? AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA SEMALAMAN DAN KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA TAK KURANG DARI 1 MINIT?"

Jimin terdiam dan menunduk memandang lantai. Yoongi mengherdiknya. Yoongi memang kasar tetapi apakah perlu Yoongi mengherdiknya?

"KENAPA DIAM? AHH, AKU TAU. KAU TIDAK BISA MENULIS LIRIK MAKA KAU TIDAK TAHU KESULITANNYA KAN?! OTAK UDANG SEPERTI MU MANA TAU CARA BERFIKIR..HUH! " Yoongi membuang muka seolah-olah jijik melihat wajah Jimin.

Jimin tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Dia terisak.

"Hiks...hiks Yoongi hyung... mianhae hiks "

.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan"

* * *

 **Tbc..**

 **Lagi iseng.. maap karna bikin ff gak jelas kek gini. Mau tegur lewat pm aja, mohon jgn dibash.**

 **^^fify**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Mine**

 **Disclaimer: BangtanBoys milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka. Jalan cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang lain, tidak berniat memplagiat, hanya terinspirasi.**

 **Couple: [YoonMin] [HopeMin]**

 **chapter 3**

* * *

"Aku selesai" Jimin mengangkat piringnya lalu berjalan perlahan ke wastafel. Pandangan. Hoseok mengekori tubuh munggil itu sebelum ia menghilang di balik dinding.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Jimin-hyung,." Ujar Jungkook sembari melirik Hoseok.

"Aku selesai." Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke wastafel. Ia mengucap umpatan pada Yoongi tanpa suara.

.

Pintu studio dorm dibuka dengan kasar. Hal ini mengejutkan Yoongi yang ada di dalam. Hoseok berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar kedatangan Hoseok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau beratanya padaku?! Dia kekasihmu Hyung!" Pekik Hoseok dengan wajah memerah, menahan emosi.

Hoseok menarik kerah Yoongi lalu mendorong nya kasar ke dinding, hingga menghasilkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Pria pucat itu tersenyum sinis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya.

Yoongi mendecih, "Apa pedulimu huh?" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya untuk sekedar melempar senyuman miringnya, "Oh aku tahu, kau berharap Jimin jatuh kepelukanmu 'kan? Atau..."

Yoongi berbisik pelan di telinga Hoseok.

"...'kembali' jatuh dalam pelukanmu?"

.

Jimin terdiam di hadapan mesin cuci yang tengah memutar balik pakaiannya. Pria mungil itu menerawang, hingga tak sadar kalau ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Jiminnie~"

Jimin tersentak, tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sehingga punggung telanjangnya menyentuh dada seorang.

"AHH!"

Namja di belakang itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin yang terkejut akan kehadirannya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Jimin, membawanya lebih dekat.

"Hyung kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Jimin sembari memukul manja lengan Hoseok.

"Hahahaha, mianhae-yo.." kekeh Hoseok lalu mengendus leher Jimin setelahnya, menghirup aroma memabukan Jimin. Membuat lelaki mungil dalam pelukannya mengeliat geli.

Jimin terkekeh." Hyung geli, ada apa sih hyung? Mau bantu Jimin mencuci baju?"

"Bukan," ucap Hoseok yang kini beralih mengecupi leher Jimin.

"Lalu..?"

Memilih mengakhiri kegiatannya menikmati leher Jimin, Hoseok menopang dagunya di bahu Jimin. "Apa Yoongi-hyung marah padamu?" Tanya Hoseok tanpa basa basi.

Tubuh Jimin menegang. "N-ne, tapi Yoongi Hyung tidak salah, ia pantas marah karena aku yang salah," ucap Jimin terbata, takut kalau saja Hoseok akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yoongi.

"Apa yang membuat Yoongi Hyung marah padamu?"

"A-aku mencabut plug komputernya saat dia sedang menulis lirik, dokumen liriknya belum tersimpan." Jimin menunduk dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia mencengkram bahu Jimin, membalikan tubuh mungil tersebut hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Hoseok merapatkan tubuhnya, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"H-hyung, k-kau kenapa?" Jimin mengeliat tak nyaman dalam posisinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Min Yoongi?"

"Aku mencintai Yoongi Hyung.. lepaskan aku Hyung!"

"..."

"Hyung, kumohon mmhh..."

Jimin bungkam saat bibir Hoseok menekan bibirnya.

"Jadilah milikku, Park," lirih Hoseok setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Jimin terkesiap, ia pun memberontak, mendorong kuat dada Hoseok agar menjauh. Hoseok tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia hanya mendecih lalu membawa tangannya untuk menjambak surai merah Jimin. Jimin meringis kesakitan seraya mengenggam tangan Hoseok agar lelaki itu berhenti menyakitinya.

"Sakit ahh... HYUNG!" Jimin memekik.

"Ku bilang, jadi milikku!" Hoseok menguatkan tarikannya pada surai Jimin.

"Kumohon Hyung ahh Aku mencintai Yoon arghhtt..."

kilatan kemarahan terlihat jelas dimata Jung Hoseok. Dengan kuat, Hoseok menghentak kepala Jimin sehingga mengenai mesin cuci dibelakang Jimin.

"Hyungggg... ada apa hikss denganmu.." Air mata Jimin lolos. Rasa sakit di kepalanya, ngilu di hatinya bercampur.

Hoseok menghempaskan tubuh mungil Jimin kelantai. Jimin dibuat meringis saat punggungnya bertemu lantai marmer dingin itu. rasa pening yang menyerangnya membuat tubuhnya lemas. Ia semakin tak berdaya saat Hoseok menindihnya.

Hoseok menunduk. Mencium bibir Jimin kasar, mengabaikan Jimin yang memberontak. Membuat tanda di leher Jimin serta menghisap nipple Jimin.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia merasa Jimin berhenti memberontak. dilihatnya pandangan kosong Jimin, memandang dinding di kananya. Hoseok tersenyum miris seraya mengusap pipi tembam si manis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begini hyung?" lirihnya.

Hoseok bungkam. Dia kembali menunduk, menekan nipple Jimin dengan bibirnya sebelum meraupnya. Menggigit nya keras sehingga menghasilkan rintihan dari bibir Jimin.

Lidahnya bergerak perlahan. Merambat ke atas lalu menambahkan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar leher si mungil. Menjilat dagu Jimin yang basah kerana peluh dan air liur. Kemudian, pria pendominasi itu menjilat pipi Jimin. Rasa asin dari air mata Jimin adalah yang terbaik baginya saat ini.

Hoseok mencengkam dagu Jimin, memalingkan wajah si manis agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Kosong. Jimin mempertahankan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kembalilah padaku Park!" Hoseok mengencangkan cengkamannya pada dagu Jimin.

Jimin memejamkan matanya. Takut. Sakit. Air mata mengalir lagi.

"Kau mencintainya disaat kau masih bersamaku, kukira dia akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik dariku, tapi apa? Dia menyakitimu Jimin! Memarahimu, berbuat kasar padamu, kau kira aku tidak tahu?! Dia tidak baik untukmu Jimin, bisakah kau lupakan dia?"

Jimin masih terdiam.

"Ku mohon. Mungkin aku juga kasar tetapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Ku mohon Park, kembalilah kepadaku..."

"hyung.. lepaskann..."

"Tidak mau!"

"HOSEOK HYUNG ! KU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU !" Jimin mulai memberontak lagi seblum satu tamparan mendarat dipipinya. Pandangan Jimin mulai gelap. Jimin pingsan.

"JUNG HOSEOK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKANN?!"

* * *

 **tbc..**

 **Wohoooo I am back hahahahahahahahaha**

 **Nah, untuk chap 2, aku mau mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Author JiminGotYesJam yang sudi membantu ku. Huhuhuhuhuhu. Membetulkan penggunaan kata ku dan sebagainya.**

 **Hah, Sejujurnya, aku udah gak punya ide. Ff ini terhasil dengan sendirinya. Maksudku, aku tidak berniat membuat kelanjutan pada awalnya tapi yah gitu lah... hahahahahahaha Aku mulai gak waras...**

 **Balesan Review :**

 **cluekey6800**

Hmmm, aku lebih suka sad ending ketimbang happy ending hahahahahahaha

iyaaa, Yoongi seme sejati #ketawa

goloknya mau diapain*polos

 **Jung Nara520**

Lagi males mau bikin panjang-panjang #dicakar

 **Mbee**

Yoongi galak tapi masih ganteng kn ...

 **Guest**

Nih, udah dilanjuttt. Nama neng siapa *suara serak sexy #dicakarlagi

 **Senashin0817**

Yah, kukira mau tegur apa .. Ni , udah lanjut nih...

 **kumiko Ve**

Bhahahahahaha impian kamu gak kesampaian.. Tae udah bahagia ama kookie.. Bhak

sersanjung

Melas minta maaf? hmm bukan gaya Yoongi nih ..

 **ChiminChim**

Dari dibuang mending kasih ke aku aja... Yoongi emang kasar...huhuhu

 **Guest**

Namanya siapa neng

 **KimTaeChim95**

Nih kelanjutannya

 **Soyu567**

Yoongi hatinya hilang.. tercicir di lari di run era hahahahahaha

 **jchimchimo**

UDAH!

 **dhani95**

Yoongi jahat banget ya kan..

 **Chaniie97**

Jimin uke lohhhhh wahahahahahaha Kacian Jiminnie, ditampar hahaha

 **ChimSza95**

Yoongi gak bisa kontrol emosi hahahahaha

 **AzaleARMY957**

Iya, dua-dua kepala batu... Keras. Thanks yahh

 **Kaizen Katsumoto**

Yeahhh, ini yoomin lohhhh.. hurt kali ini dapet kah?

 **nahhhhh, hahahahaha thanks to all of you. Kali ini, kalian ngerti gak alur nya dimana?**

 **Ayo tebak, hubungan Jimin dan Hoseok dimasa lalu.. Terus, siapa coba yang memergoki Hoseok?**

 **Ku tnggu review nya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Mine**

 **Disclaimer: BangtanBoys milik Bighit dan orang tua mereka. Jalan cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang lain, tidak berniat memplagiat, hanya terinspirasi.**

 **Couple: [YoonMin] [HopeMin]**

 **chapter 3**

* * *

 **ATTENTION: BUAT READERS YANG UDAH LUPA SAMA FF INI, KALIAN DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ULANG DARI CHAP 1. GAK MAU JUGA GAK PAPA, AKU GAK MAKSA KOK.**

 **Bacot bacot gak mutu**

 **Aku ngerti ff ini udah basi. Well, kelanjutan ini hanya buat readers yg pengen membaca nya lagi. Kalo gak mau juga gak papa. Aku ngerti :'(**

 **Maaf kalo cast makin nista. Kalian bebas mengutarakan pendapat kalian seperti watak ini kayaknya udah melenceng jauh. Akan aku usahain untuk menarik nya kembali ke jalan yg lurus dan diredhai *bercanda**

 **Maaf juga kalo kelanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan imaginasi kalian. Dan maaf jika characternya terlalu kasar. Aku udah berusaha menonjolkan sisi romance Yoongi agar dia tidak dilihat terlalu kejam**

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Setelah satu bogem mentah Yoongi hadiahkan kepada Hoseok, kini Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan wajah marahnya, sorot mata Yoongi se-akan ingin membunuh Hoseok. Hoseok yang ditumbuk oleh Yoongi hanya berwajah datar. Member lain yang melihat Yoongi yang menumbuk rahang Hoseok hanya memandang Hoseok dan Yoongi bergantian, bersedia untuk meleraikan pergaduhan ini sekiranya ia menjadi lebih parah.

"KAU APAKAN JIMIN, HAH ?" Teriak Yoongi dengan menarik kerah baju Hoseok, sehingga membuat tubuh Hoseok sekarang condong kearah Yoongi, Namjoon yang melihat Yoongi langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang memegang kerah Hoseok, khawatir kalau-kalau Yoongi akan menghadiahkan 'sesuatu' pada wajah Hoseok. Yoongi yang kesal langsung mendorong tubuh Hoseok hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Memangnya apa yang ku perbuat ?" Tanya Hoseok kepada Yoongi dengan nada mengejek. Hoseok pun berusaha untuk bangun. Menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yoongi yang ditatap oleh Hoseok menjadi semakin kesal.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MENYENTUHNYA!"

Hoseok tertawa. Jungkook yang ketakutan melihat Hoseok yang berbeda dari biasanya memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang Taehyung.

Hoseok berdiri kembali di hadapan Yoongi, menyentuh bahu kiri Yoongi menggunkan telunjuk kanan. Hoseok menunjal bahu Yoongi sambil berkata,

"jimin itu selamanya milik...ku"

"KAU BAJINGAN!" Yoongi hampir menerjang Hoseok lagi tetapi dihalang oleh Namjoon.

"Yoongi, kau masuk ke kamar dan menemani Jimin. Hoseok, malam nanti kau ke kamar Namjoon, tukaran sama Jungkook." Seokjin mulai bersuara.

"Tidak mau." Seokjin mengeram marah mendengar penolakkan Hoseok.

"Sebagai yang paling tua, kalian seharusnya mendengar perkataan ku. Atas dasar apa kau berharap untuk sekamar dengan Jimin setelah apa yang terjadi heoh! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kelakuan bejat mu itu. Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus tidur bersama Namjoon. Titik."

Hoseok langsung masuk ke kamar Joon-Kook dan menghempas pintu dengan kasar. Yoongi sendiri berlalu ke kamar Tae-Min-Hope.

oOo

"Jung Hoseok sialan." Gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi pun berjalan kearah kasur yang ditempati Jimin. Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang terbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin tersenyum.

"Aigoo…Jimin,kau benar-benar lucu kalau matamu terpejam seperti ini.." Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin. Memerhati setiap lekuk yang ada di wajah manis kekasihnya. Jemari Yoongi merambat ke pipi Jimin. Ia mendekatnya wajahnya ke wajah Jimin.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Yoongi menciumnya dengan lembut. Saat Yoongi membuka mata, Ia melihat mata Jimin juga sudah terbuka. Jimin terlihat bingung.

"Hyung.." Jimin berusaha untuk duduk tetapi bahunya ditekan hingga dia berbaring kembali.

Yoongi menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Jimin, kedua mata itu bertemu satu sama lain.

"Saranghae Park Jimin."

Belum sempat Jimin membalas ucapan Yoongi, Yoongi langsung menekan bibir Jimin dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Melumat dan menghisap bibir Jimin dengan lembut.

Yoongi menyudahi ciumannya ketika Jimin mulai merasa sesak dan memukul dada Yoongi pelan. Mata Jimin dipandang dalam-dalam. Entah ada setan apa yang menguasai pikiran Yoongi, kilatan cemburu dan marah pun terpancar dimatanya, tanpa basa-basi Yoongi meraup bibir Jimin dengan ganasnya.

Jimin yang merasakan Yoongi bermain kasar menjadi takut. Jimin menutup bibirnya dengan kuat, Yoongi yang merasa Jimin tidak mengizinkan, mengigit bibir Jimin di sela-sela ciuman, kini darah segar mengalir yang sudah di pastikan berasal dari bibir merah milik sang uke akibat ulah Yoongi.

"Enghhh.. Hyungggg..hajima..."

Yoongi yang kemasukan setan cemburu, tidak mendengar kan ucapan Jimin, Yoongi menulikan telingannya. Yang ada di pikiran Yoongi kini hanya menikmati tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi pun menanggal paksa kaos yang dipakai Jimin, melihat tubuh atas Jimin yang terekspos jelas membuat Yoongi menatap lapar Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada membentuk tanda pangkah, menangis dan memanggil nama kekasihnya berharap agar ia sadar bahwa apa yang mau ia lakukan itu salah.

Yoongi menyeringai sambil matanya menjelajah tubuh Jimin. Yoongi kemudiannya mendengus marah pabila melihat bercak merah di leher Jimin akibat ulah Jung Hoseok.

Jimin merinding ketika Yoongi tersenyum manis. Dengan telaten, Yoongi mengusap bibir mungil Jimin lalu disentuhnya pipi gembul dengan lembut seolah-olah itu adalah barang yang begitu berharga dan kini tangan kiri Yoongi berada di belakang kepala Jimin, mengusap sayang setiap helaian rambut itu.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun, Yoongi menjambak rambut merah Jimin. Pria berstatus seme itu menarik Jimin turun dari katil.

Yoongi tidak bersuara dan terus menyeret Jimin menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia hanya menulikan indra pendengarannya saat Jimin terus mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha untuk melepaskan jambakan Yoongi.

"Hy...hyun.. Gulp gulp"

Jimin tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya sebaik sahaja Yoongi menolaknya masuk kedalam bathub yang penuh dengan air. Jimin yang tertiarap di dalam bathub memberontak, meronta-ronta mencari oksigen disaat Yoongi menahan kepala Jimin, mencegah Jimin untuk bangun.

Setelah beberapa ketika, baru Yoongi melepasnya. Jimin langsung berdiri walau agak sulit lalu keluar dari bathub dan berakhir dengan dirinya tersungkur. Kedua kakinya terasa seperti jeli hingga Jimin harus merelakan pipinya mencium lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Lelehan bening menggenangi pelupuk mata beserta napas Jimin yang naik-turun. Tidak dapat dipastikan apa itu air mata atau hanya air biasa namun wajah Jimin terlihat shock.

Belum sempat Jimin mengumpul seluruh nyawa yang hampir melayang tadi, Yoongi membalik tubuh Jimin dan menindihnya. Yoongi terus mencumbu leher Jimin. Dia memberi kissmark ditempat yang sama. Dia ingin kissmark Hoseok hilang dan digantikan dengan kissmark buatannya. Saat ini, rintihan Jimin bagaikan melodi yang indah di telinga Yoongi.

"Aku tak suka ia menyentuhmu…," kata Yoongi.

"A… aku tahu hyung, i…ia bukan siapa-siapa," kata Jimin terbata-bata.

"Tapi.. Kau membiarkan ia menyentuh tubuh ini." kata Yoongi lagi. "Bahkan, kau membiarkan ia menandaimu.." Jari telunjuk Yoongi bergerak melakukan pola berputar pada salah satu kissmark buatan Hoseok.

"M..mian…," Jimin memandang Yoongi ketakutan.

"Kau adalah milikku Jimin" kata Yoongi sambil menyeringai. Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Katakan padaku, kau milik siapa hmm?" bisik Yoongi. Jimin bergetar, merasakan bagaimana hembusan napas Yoongi mengelitik telinganya.

"Aku milikmu." jawab Jimin pelan.

"Ulangi, milik siapa?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Ia bermain dengan daun telinga Jimin, menambah getaran di tubuh Jimin.

"Aku… milik Min Yoong.. Arghhh.." Jimin tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit saat satu jari Yoongi menekan kulit bahu Jimin hingga mengelupas. Yoongi menarik kulit Jimin yang terbuka, membuat rasa sakit yang kian menjadi menyerang kepala Jimin. Tangan Jimin berusaha meraih sesuatu demi melampiaskan kesakitannya.

"Ulangi Jimin, ulangi. Kau harus mengingatnya seumur hidupmu." katanya lagi.

"Park..Jimin.. hanya milik Min Yoongi."

"Selamanya, Jimin. Selamanya…" Yoongi mengecup luka di bahu Jimin dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau adalah milikku Jimin. Hatimu, tubuhmu, pikiranmu… semuanya adalah milkku." kata Yoongi sambil menyeringai.

"Kau harus menuruti segala perintahku, mengerti?" Jimin mengangguk, seperti budak yang diperintah majikannya.

"Anak baik…" puji Yoongi.

oOo

Yoongi mengusap rambut basah Jimin yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sentuhan Yoongi dikepalanya membuat Jimin begitu nyaman, ditambah dengan harum Yoongi yang menyeruak dalam hidungnya. Menyambut indra penciumannya, mengantarkan perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri bahawa Yoongi terkadang menjadi sosok yang menakutkan.

"Hyung?" Jimin dan Yoongi dibuat kaget ketika mendengar suara maknae,Jungkook seberang pintu kamarku. "Seokjin hyung mengajak kalian untuk makan." ujar Jungkook lagi.

"Nde. Kami akan datang." balas Yoongi.

oOo

"Yak Maknae, kenapa Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung tidak keluar dari kamar?Kau benaran sudah memanggil mereka, kan? Aku sudah lapar..!" keluh Taehyung "Atau apa perlu ku panggilkan mereka lagi?"

"Sstt! Tidak perlu! Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa makan duluan!"

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah, Tae. Kau makan saja duluan." kata Seokjin dengan lembut-nya "Kau kan sudah lapar."

"Benar, ya? Baiklah. Aku makan!" Taehyung mulai mengambil semangkuk kimchi jigae dan mulai memakannya. Member lain yang melihat cara Taehyung makan hanya dapat menghela nafas. 'Kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan lima hari?'

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Semua member yang ada di ruang makan, kecuali Taehyung, langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka dapat melihat Yoongi dan Jimin yang berjalan kearah ruang makan.

"Mianhae, hyungdeul, Taehyungie, Kookie. Kami terlambat," kata Jimin "Yoongi hyung, ayo duduk."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Para member yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang. Mereka senang Yoongi karna mood Yoongi terlihat baik.

"Nah, lengkap, sudah! Ayo makan! Dan..Tae! Berhenti makan seperti orang kelaparan begitu, tolong!"

Para member pun memulai makan malam mereka dengan khidmat, namun baru beberapa saat suasana terasa begitu hening saat Yoongi mulai mengambil peralatan makan Jimin. Dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, pria berambut hitam itu menyuapi sang kekasih.

"Buka mulutmu chagi~ Aku akan menyuapimu aaaa~," ucap Yoongi dengan manis. Kontan saja hal tersebut membuat Namjoon sweatdropped. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang melihat peristiwa itu bahkan mulutnya menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka agak kaget melihat Yoongi kini secara terang-terangan bermesra dengan Jimin.

Lain bagi Hoseok yang seperti nya tersulut api cemburu. Hoseok mula bersuara dengan nada mengejek,

"Munafik!"

Sontak semua mata memandang Hoseok sedangkan yang dipandang memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Hoseok berdiri dengan pantas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang keras.

"Kau mahu memulakan perang heoh ?!" tantang Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum, melanjutkan kegiatannya, berpura-pura seperti Hoseok tidak wujud.

"Chagi, kau harus makan yang banyak~ Nanti kau bi..."

"YAK ! AKU BERBICARA DENGAN KAU!" Hoseok memukul meja dengan kuat, mengagetkan semua member yang berusaha untuk tenang.

Belum sempat Yoongi membalas ucapan Hoseok, terdengar satu suara yang mana nadanya tidak bisa dibantah.

"Habiskan sarapan kalian di ruang tamu.."

Hoseok dan Yoongi terdiam.

".. Dan aku menyuruh kalian dengan kuasa ku sebagai seorang leader."

oOo

Hening menyeliputi ruang tamu. Yoongi dan Hoseok masing-masing duduk di sofa yang berhadapan. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kau itu memang bodoh atau gimana ya..." Yoongi mulai terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tidak layak untuk memiliki permata yang begitu indah dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu."

Hoseok berdecak marah lalu membalas, "Tidak layak ? Lalu siapa yang layak? Kau? Heh, yang benar saja... Kau dan aku sama ! Kalau aku tidak layak, kau juga tidak layak untuknya !"

Yoongi bangun lalu mendekati Hoseok yang masih duduk. Yoongi melihat Hoseok tanpa merubah posisinya dan Hoseok sendiri harus mendongak memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Well, ku akui kita sama. Sama-sama gila bahkan. Tapi..."

Yoongi sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata Hoseok. Menggali dalam-dalam mata itu seolah ingin melihat kehidupan yang ada disebaliknya.

".. Kau membiarkan mereka tahu akan kegilaanmu. Sedang kan aku tidak... Itu yang membedakan antara kau dan aku..."

* * *

 **Tbc**


End file.
